Hetalia: Series of America
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: The adventures of the United Children continues as Texas has her daily fued with Mexico, Vermont tries to get France to stop bedding her, Natalia deals with her constant cravings, and Alfred has his daily burger. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Vermont

The sequel of "Hetalia: United Children of America" has arrived.

Warning: unrequited love?

* * *

Today would've been an ordinary day.

A young female teenager opened her eyes to the very soft sunrise that would shine in her light pink room through the pale, sheer curtains. Her light blue eyes were still glazed over in sleepiness and her shoulder length hair was tangled from the sleep, as she tried to get up a weight on her waist held her down, with a sigh she bonked the head that was next to her.

"Francis you bastard wake up," She growled.

The Frenchman groaned and looked up," Honhonhonhonhon~ Iz little Leah tired of me already?"

Vermont blushed and bonked his head again," Shut up you stupid frog, how did you even get in here anyway?"

The Frenchman pointed at the open window, it looked like the lock was jammed.

the girl glared at the man, she never knew why she ended up being attracted to this man.

"Hey you frog, you have to get out of here," Leah grumbled after she finally managed to get out of her "lover's?" grasp and tried to yank him out of her bed," It's my day with my dad and if he see's you, in my bed I might add, He'll castrate you and throw in with the sharks, bring you back to life and kill you... And mommy will do worse."

That did not scare the Frenchman one bit," Oh let them find out about us mon ami," Francis used his free arm to grab the state and pinned her on the bed," let me love you now."

He gave the girl a deep kiss on the lips and dove his strong hot tongue inside her moist cavern, Leah gasped tried to push him away but moaned a little when the birthmark on her right hip that represented Lake Champlain was stroked. Slowly she started to give in to the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around the man, without knowing it Francis stripped her of all her clothing and undressed himself. France kissed, stroked and loved the girl and soon began to make love to her, slowly and eroticly always ignoring the girl's pleas for more.

Four hours later.

"Stupid frog," Leah murmured to herself in her shower," Always bedding me just when I have to go somewhere important."

After Francis decided to 'distract' the girl, he fell asleep as if he lived in her house, which he didn't. And if that wasn't bad enough, Alfred called asking when he should come over, naturally she freaked out and said that she'll meet him at McDonald's in about an hour; it was plenty of time to take a quick shower and get ready.

"Leah, what took you so long?" Asked Alfred after he saw leah running to the meeting spot.

The girl gulped," W-w-well I... uh.. Woke up with a gnarly headache."

She made a nervous giggle.

Alfred looked at his child and examined her," Are you okay?"

Leah nodded,"Yup I took a french remedy that helped a lot."

Alfred raised an eyebrow,"O...kay?"

Vermont mentally slapped herself for saying that.

* * *

Introducing Vermont ^^


	2. Nevada

Well I hope you like it

* * *

Cynthia N Jones was your typical average women, she was not too skinny but not too chubby, she was just right. She had razor straight blonde hair that stopped at her mid back, tan skin as a result of always being out in the sun all day and large ruby red eyes, no one knew why her eyes were that color since almost everyone in her family had either blue or green eyes but her father still loved her nonetheless. Her main outfit of choice was always a white tank top with the American flag and the Nevada flag on the front, long baggy faded jeans and leather sandals that could withstand the desert.

Despite her young age, young Cynthia has been around since the Civil War. She was the personification of Nevada and the biggest gambler in her family. She lived in Las Vegas because she liked the lights and noise also she liked to play the machines. She never lost.

"Cynthia wake up my dear," Natalia said to her child calmly.

The blonde girl groaned and sank into the covers of her very poofy comforter," mommy let me sleep a little longer."

"I did, it's almost four in the afternoon young lady," The women said in her thick accent.

Nevada gave in and got up and stretched like a cat, she then noticed her mother's almost showing belly.

"Mommy, are you sure it's alright to travel with daddy while pregnant?" She loved Belarus like an actual mother and she was always worried if she did something that might harm the child within her.

Natalia smiled and placed her hands on the tiny bump," I'm fine Cynthia the doctor said that it's okay to travel until I reach the third trimester."

"Oh.. Alright," The blonde girl said and looked at her calendar, it had a day that was decorated in red, white and blue stars and it had the saying,'the hero's coming'.

"Right.. It's my day with dad isn't it?"

Her mother nodded.

Cynthia sighed and ran a hand through her sleep messed hair," Well I'm guessing the casino's out and the buffets are out of the question."

Natalia made an angry face," I can go to buffets, as long as it is non smoking."

"But mommy you're carrying a hero's baby, you eat like crazy," Nevada said still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes," The last time you went to a buffet, you almost made the cooks quit."

Natalia karate chopped the girls head and they waited for Alfred to come home with food.

* * *

I was asked about how the states felt about having Belarus as a mother well here it is.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys Im back and with more updating. Make a note for yourself: NEVER WATCH ANGEL BEAT ESCALAYER WHEN YOU HAVE SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK. I watched it and I couldn't get a smutty idea idea out of my head for days on end and I had to make up a crazy excuse to my parents about why my nose was bleeding.

* * *

"D-d-damn you frog," Leah cried out in pleasure as Francois began his thrusting, he grunted with each movement.

The french man ignored her insult and lovingly held her hips to keep her in place, it was a quiet night in the state of Vermont so France decided to pay a visit to leah. One thing led to another and the country tied the state on all fours and took her from behind, Leah was not happy, usually sometimes she was the one being the dominant one when she and France made love.

"Ah..ah..ah.. Fr-Francois p-lease," The blonde girl cried out trying her best to get out of her restraints.

"Hm..?" The man asked slowing his thrusts slowly even slower than before.

Leah had tears of pleasure falling from her eyes," I mean it frog, fuck me hard now!"

France smirked a lustful smirk and bent down and whispered in her ear," say 'please' and i'll think about it."

The state growled when the thrusting became even more slower," Please... Francois..."

The man complied and began to thrust his tower inside the girl harder and faster earning squeals of raw pleasure. Sweat fell from both their bodies as Francois moved, if Leah wasn't tied to the bed facing the other way she would've seen a wide blush on the man face. He had his face looking at the ceiling with his eyes closed shut, sweaty blonde bangs plastered on his forehead.

"Ah..Ha Francois I'm going to.."

France made a loud moan as he came inside the state, Leah followed afterwards. He untied the girl and held her close in his arms.

"You're dead when I get feeling in my legs again," The girl grumbled snuggling closer in the mans chest.

Francois rolled his eyes and kissed her head.

* * *

Pointless smut but I'll write serious chapters later


	4. READ AT OWN RISK

Don't be mad

* * *

Natalias bloodcurdling scream were heard in the worlds summit as she ran in carrying an injured girl in her arms.

Massachusetts "Lauren" had a gaping hole in her body and fainted from the explosion.

The stress put her mother in premature labor while her father fought his own wounds.

* * *

Please pray for the peopl of Boston and to the families thatlost their loved ones.

Also lets hope they catch the bastard who did this


End file.
